Konoha Gakuen Camping Day!
by Kaozuki Naru
Summary: acara camping di Konoha Gakuen kayaknya tertunda karena cuaca! Semua murid pun harus berdiam diri di dalam bangunan sekolah yang konon ada penunggunya! Untuk mengisi kekosongan, acara Uji Nyali pun dicoba... contains a little bit of YAOI,, GAJE ABIS!
1. Chapter 1

YEEII!!!! FICT #2 NA KAOZUKI!!

KEDUA! KEDUA! KEDUA! **digampar**

Pemirsa: "BERISIK AUTHOR OON!"

Ciissh, oke, oke, sy cuman kesenengan krn fict saya yg baru akhirnya selese.

Maaf para pepepe mimirr ssaa…(gaya Tukul)~~!

Yak, kembali ke fict nan edan dan OOC sangat.

Maaf ya, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei saya pinjem dulu chara-nya…*mbungkuk*

This is it! One more Naruto Fiction! START!

* * *

_Lapangan Sekolah Konoha Gakuen--- 22.00_

Petir menyambar, hujan lebat pun terus mengguyur Negara Hi. Waktu yang sangat tidak tepat, karena hari ini ada acara berkemah di Konoha Gakuen. Kontan saja semua cewek-cewek teriak ketakutan, karena memang benar di Konoha Gakuen ada penunggunya.

JLEGARRRRR!!!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Yak, begitulah suara jeritan murid cewek saat petir besar menyambar. Malam itu dari peserta berkemah sampai guru-guru tak ada yang bisa tidur, karena berisiknya naudzubilah. Hujan sangat lebat, petir besar dimana-mana, sudah gelap, sekarang tenda hampir bocor dan kebanjiran. _What a poor camping-day…_

"Pak Guru Kakashi, Ibu Guru Kurenai, sepertinya malam ini tidak memungkinkan untuk bermalam di tenda, lebih baik kita pindah ke bangunan sekolah saja."

Usul guru Iruka.

"Benar juga, ayo kita pindah." Angguk guru Kurenai sambil mengangkut barang-barangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku beritahukan ini dulu pada murid-murid laki-laki. Dan Ibu Guru Anko, beritahukan pada murid-murid perempuan." Kakashi lalu mengenakan jas hujannya dan pergi kearah tenda laki-laki. "Baik!" Anko pun pergi ke tempat tenda perempuan.

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat ke arah sebuah tenda laki-laki. Disana ada Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur. Satu tenda memang berkapasitas dua orang.

"Hatchiii!! Hih…dingin banget… Teme, kamu udah tidur?" Tanya Naruto sambil dikerubungi selimut tebal.

"Hn. Belum." Jawab Sasuke singkat, seperti biasa.

"Dingin banget, ya…aku gak bisa tidur, hatchii—h!!" Sambung Naruto sambil bersin.

Sasuke malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Katanya, kalau badan kita berdekatan akan terasa lebih hangat." Katanya seraya mendekati Naruto yang masih didalam selimutnya.

"Eh? Apa benar?" Naruto perlahan keluar dari dalam selimutnya.

Sasuke lalu membuka baju atasnya dan meletakkannya di belakang.

"Uwaaa!! Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Temee!!!??" Naruto setengah berteriak sambil memasang wajah panik yang kelewat _kawaii._

"Menghangatkanmu, kan? Di buku, bila tubuh dua orang bersentuhan, maka suhunya akan naik, lho. Kamu bilang kan dingin? Jadi…" Sasuke tersenyum jahat, atau licik, kalian bebas memilih.

"PERRRGGIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil hampir menonjok muka tampan Sasuke. Eh, dia memang tampan, kan?

"Halo?? Kalian sedang apa? Ayo pindah! Tendanya hampir bocor! Semuanya juga pindah ke bangunan sekolah! Ayo!" Tiba-tiba kepala Kakashi 'nongol' dari luar tenda. Menyebabkan jantung dua orang murid itu kaget setengah hidup.

"GYAAAA???!!! KAKASHI-SENSEEII??!!" Teriak Naruto refleks. Sasuke sih tenang-tenang saja, atau mungkin tersipu malu karena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya karena terlalu kaget. "DASAR GURU ANEHH! GA KETOK PINTU DULUU??!!

KIRAIN SETANN!!!" Naruto tidak henti-hentinya memaki gurunya itu. BTW, memang tenda ada pintunya pake diketok segala? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ini anak malah ngebentak-bentak guru?! Dasar anak geblekk!" tonjok author dari belakang. "Heh?! Ngapain lo nonjok-nonjok gue?!" Naruto makin emosi.

"Ayolah! Udah mau masuk benang merah, nih! Kerjasama dikit lah biar ceritanya makin nyambung! Dan kamu, Sasuke! INI FICT RATINGNYA T! Jangan coba-coba lo buat ngapa-ngapain dia!!" Maki Author geram.

"OKE, OBOSS!" Sahut ketiga orang yang bersangkutan. Author menghilang ditelan bumi. "Ayo, sensei bantu bawa barang-barangnya! Kalian cepat pakai jas hujan atau jaket!" Kakashi lalu pergi duluan, disusul oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

* * *

_Banguna__n Sekolah Konoha Gakuen--- 22.20_

"Hoi. Sasuke, Naruto! Simpan tasmu disebelah sini saja!" Tunjuk Kiba ke tempat sebelahnya. "Ah, Kiba! Tendamu juga kebanjiran??" Tanya Naruto sambil masih memeluk selimutnya karena kedinginan.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, bukan cuma kebanjiran air, tapi juga kebanjiran KECOAK! Tuh si Shino kayaknya bekal kecoak dari rumah! Hiihh!!" Curhat Kiba. Naruto malah cekikikan. "Daripada bekal anjing sebesar seorang manusia berotot…" Balas Shino.

Tumben, tapi memang Shino gampang sakit hati. "JANGAN HINA AKAMARU!!"

Kiba naik darah, sedangkan objek yang sedang diperbincangkan (Akamaru) malah sedang santai menjilati _dinner_-nya (a.k.a tulang iga).

Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji. Chouji keliatannya sedih. Tapi, Naruto sudah tahu apa penyebabnya, _'Pasti penyebab murungnya gak jauh dari makanan… dan pasti makanannya KERIPIK KENTANG!' _pikirnya. "Hei, Chouji! Kenapa murung? Keripik kentangmu kebasahan, ya??" Tanya Naruto. "Hiks…bukan keripik kentang, tapi SEMBEI JENGKOL!! Huaaahh!!!!" Teriak Chouji. Naruto cengo, sudah salah tebak. "Oh, gitu, hehehe…" Katanya sambil ketawa 'gak jelas'.

Pemirsa, memang ada ya sembei rasa jengkol?? "Hehh, baguslah sembei-mu itu kebasahan, kalau kamu makan itu terus tenda kita bisa bau jengkol! Mendokusei…"

Komentar Shikamaru. Choji gak bisa protes.

"Heii! Naruto! Lihat Sakura-san nggak?!" sapa Lee, atau mungkin tanya Lee yang datang bersama Neji, sang ketua OSIS. _'Cih! Dasar Fuzzy-Brow! Dateng-dateng langsung nanya Sakura!' _Naruto ngerasa…cemburu. "Yah, pastinya di tempat cewek, lah! Nanya ke gue, lagi…" Jawab Naruto sewot. "Naruto, kamu cemburu?" Tanya Neji sambil nahan senyum. "Eh…eh…aku…enggak!! Aku gak cemburu!!! Cuman, ya pastinya Sakura ada di bagian cewek!! Ngapain nanya ke aku?!" Naruto panik.

"Ehem, kalau Sakura di tempat cewek, yang disana siapa dong?" Kiba nunjuk kearah Sasuke. Disana ada Sasuke, Sakura, dan para _fangirls_-nya. Bagai ada pembagian BLT. "Sa…Sa…Sakura-Chaann??!!" Naruto langsung ngedeketin Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Eh, Naruto…" Jawab Sakura singkat. Sambil berpikiran buruk seperti berikut:

'_Dasar perusak suasana!!! Padahal kan suasananya lagi bagus buat deketin Sasuke!!!'_Sungguh, bila Yondaime Hokage mengetahui pikiran buruk Sakura pada Naruto, pasti Sakura sudah mendapatkan Rasengan spesial telor plus Kawarimi no jutsu. GRATIS saudara-saudara setanah air!

"Semuanya, harap tenang. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan." Kata Tsunade, Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen kelima. Murid-murid duduk rapih dan memperhatikan Tsunade dengan seksama, sementara murid laki-laki mungkin memperhatikan dadanya yang kelewat _big-size, ultra-size_, dan macam-macam julukan lainnya silahkan dipilih! Dipilih!

"Karena gangguan cuaca dalam acara _camping_ kita kali ini, kami undurkan dulu dan memindahkan tempat bermalam ke gedung sekolah. Mungkin besok bila cuaca membaik, kegiatan _camping_ akan diteruskan. Untuk malam ini, siapa yang bisa memberikan pendapat untuk mengisi malam dengan kegiatan lain?" Kata Tsunade.

Sementara itu, tak lama kemudian seorang murid, yang diketahui bernama Shion berdasarkan akte kelahirannya mengacungkan tangannya. "Yak, kamu Shion!" Tunjuk Tsunade pada Shion. Semua murid melirik kearah Shion. "Bagaimana, bila kita lakukan UJI NYALI dengan mengelilingi lingkungan sekolah berpasangan? Pasti menyenangkan, apalagi sekolah kita terkenal banyak PENUNGGUNYA!!!" Usul Shion sambil meningkatkan tinggi nada-nya di bagian kata PENUNGGUNYA. Murid-murid cewek bergidik ngeri, sedangkan murid cowok berteriak kegirangan. "HOREEE! ASYIK! INILAH HIDUP!! THIS IS LIFEE!!!!" Yak, tidak semuanya, kecuali Naruto yang masih memegang tangan Sasuke sambil gemetaran. Sasuke hanya senyum licik. Dasar memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

* * *

_Ruang Multimedia Konoha Gakuen--- 23.00_

"Yang akan mengikuti Uji Nyali akan ditentukan berpasangan melalui undian! Ayo ambil undiannya!" Kata Tenten sambil membawa kardus besar berisi kertas undian. Para cewek yang tadinya ngeri jadi berlomba-lomba agar dapat berpasangan Sasuke.

Sayangnya Sasuke berharap agar berpasangan dengan Naruto. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang menyedihkan.

20 menit berlalu, dan hasilnya sudah ditentukan. "Okeee! Hasilnya akan kutulis, ya disini!" Kata Tenten bersemangat. Dia lalu menuliskan nama-nama pasangan uji nyali

di whiteboard, dan berikut hasil undian yang sah dari wali-wali nikah sekalian:

-NARUTO UZUMAKI-SHION

-SASUKE UCHIHA- SAKURA HARUNO

-KIBA INUZUKA-HINATA HYUGA

-SHINO ABURAME-AKAMARU

-ROCK LEE-TENTEN

-NEJI HYUGA-GAARA NO SABAKU

-SHIKAMARU NARA-TEMARI NO SABAKU

-CHOUJI AKIMICHI-INO YAMANAKA

"Yap! Inilah pasangan-pasangan uji nyali kita! Bagi yang tidak tertuliskan, berarti yang mengundurkan diri, ya!" Ucap Tenten sambil menaruh spidol di meja.

Aneh memang, Cuma sedikit yang ikut, karena cewek-cewek kebanyakan jadi kecewa karena Sasuke-nya sudah berpasangan dengan Sakura. Cowok-cowoknya yang tadi bersemangat juga jadi bergidik ngeri karena sudah diceritakan yang tidak-tidak oleh Shion, yang memang terlalu didramatisir.

Sasuke sangat kecewa, Naruto diambil Shion. Padahal dia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan kenangan indah dengan Naruto. Dasar Uchiha banyak akal. Di dalam undian ini pun, tim PANWASUD (Panitia Pengawas Undian) yang terdiri dari Kankurou, Hidate, Itachi, dkk termasuk author menemukan kecurangan, kejanggalan, dan ketidakjujuran di dalam undian kali ini. Berikut daftar kecurangan, kejanggalan, dan ketidakjujuran di dalam undian uji nyali ini:

- Shion mengancam panitia dengan ramalan kematiannya agar bisa berpasangan

dengan Naruto. Dan karena Shion adalah Miiko negeri Iblis, dia mampu menakut-

nakuti mereka dengan sangat baik.

- Sasuke menggunakan sharingan untuk mengancam panitia agar bisa berpasangan

dengan Naruto, tapi nasib tinggal nasib. Akhirnya dia berpasangan dengan Sakura

karena rencananya digagalkan Itachi. Akan tetapi mengapa Sakura bisa berpasangan

dengan Sasuke? Oke, salahkan jurus SHANNARO-nya.

- Belakangan diketahui bahwa mengapa Shino bisa berpasangan dengan Akamaru

adalah kerjaan dari Kiba, Naruto, dkk. Atau mungkin lebih tepat kita sebut 'Takdir

Alam'. Bersabarlah, Shino!

- Kami kurang tahu tindakan licik apa yang Neji—sang ketua OSIS lakukan. Tapi

kami tetap percaya dan yakin bahwa Neji melakukan kecurangan, kejanggalan, dan

ketidakjujuran di dalam undian uji nyali ini. Buktinya dia bisa berpasangan dengan

Gaara, sungguh aneh. Janggal. Hebat. Fantastik. Menurut informasi, Neji

memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai ketua OSIS.

- Mengapa Shikamaru dan Temari bisa berpasangan? Memang Shikamaru dan Temari

tidak berlaku curang, di dalam kasus satu ini panitianya yang curang. Kankurou

yang melakukannya. Akan tetapi Kankurou melakukan ini dengan maksud baik_, _

'_membuat Nee-Chan_ _bahagia_'. Otoutou yang baik!! Author ikut nangis!! Hikss!!

Dan masih banyak lagi kecurangan, kejanggalan, dan ketidakjujuran di dalam undian uji nyali ini. Meskipun begitu sepertinya uji nyali kali ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

_Believe it!_ Pecaya deh sama Author!

Baiklah, mereka bersiap dengan sebuah senter untuk menerjang kegelapan. Meskipun Sasuke sudah berpasangan dengan Sakura dan Naruto sudah berpasangan dengan Shion, tetapi Sasuke tidak akan menyerah. Apapun akan dilakukan seorang Uchiha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Dan apakah maksud Shion untuk ingin berpasangan dengan Naruto? Apakah benar di Konoha Gakuen banyak penunggunya? Apakah Akamaru akan akur dengan Shino? Apakah Gaara akan baik-baik saja(untuk yang ini Author ikut khawatir)?? Apakah Itachi dan Kisame akan menikah minggu depan?? Oke, yang terakhir itu _IMPOSSIBLE _dan GAK NYAMBUNG. Mari kita lihat di chapter berikutnya…

**To Be Continue a.k.a TBC!**

**

* * *

  
**

Gyaaa!!! Satu lagi fict aneh iniii!!!!

Asyik juga, nih bikin suasana camping-nya, tapi gw agak khawatir akan keselamatan Naru-chan yang satu tenda dengan Sasuke! **disusano'o Sasuke**

Memang banyak konflik disini, dan mungkin ketidak adilan disini. Mengapa Naruto dan Sasuke tidak dipasangkan saja langsung untuk uji nyali?! Oh, rahasia perusahaan.

Sasuke: "Iya, nih Kaozuki!! Napa gak langsung aja gua sama si Dobe di pasangin aja?! Dasar lo!! Katanya SasuNaru sejati! TRAITORR!!"

Naruto: "Aku sih gak terlalu mikirin mau berpasangan sama siapa, asal asik aja orangnya. Eh! Kenapa lo nyalahin gw, Kiba, dkk atas berpasangannya Shino dan Akamaru?! Mungkin aja mereka JODOH! Bukan kerjaan gw! FITNAH TUH! SEENAK JIDATNYA AJA LO KAOZUKI!!"

Kaozuki: "Uhm, saya selaku PANWASUD berhak dong untuk meninjau! Ah, ok dehh kelamaan nih! Gw mau ada date!!!" (lirik jam tangan)

Sasuke: "Alah, lo mah bukan mau ada date tapi mau pergi buat kabur dari penagih utang lo!! GUE BANTING LOO!! Gua gak mau bareng sama Sakura forehead!!!"

Kaozuki: "Euhh! Hapunten wae Kang, nanti juga ada bagian menariknya sabar sajjah! Okehh! Jangan main banting-banting ah, serem! Okk, saya mau ngacrit dulu—eh, mau ada date dulu~! Naru-Chan manisku sweety-ku, nitip tutupin chapter ini dulu, yaa! Jaa, Ne!" (Author kabur naik helikopter)

Naruto: "Oke, mas! Eh, mbak! Pergi ke bank mau nabung, eh ketemu Sule prikitiww!

Maafkanlah pabila story-nya gak nyambung, saya butuh ripiww! Sayonara!"

**REVIEW VEVA REVIEW JAYA**

**--****sekali Review tetep Review--**


	2. Benarkah disini ada hantu?

Lanjutan dari KONOHA CAMPING DAY #1!!! XD

Kyaa—n sneng bgett bisa apdet nih fict…-^u^-

BTW, gw mau bagi" informasi, nih… sehubungan dengan cerita yang masih OOC,

GaJe, GaMasukAkal, dan kelewat nissta ini saya, selaku author pgen minta maaf sama Kang Kishi, Istrinya Kang Kishi, Ortunya Kang Kishi, Nenek-Kakeknya Kang Kishi,dst…

Kang Kishi: Klo lo kbanyakan omong gw gak akan maapin elu! Pake bawa nama istri gw, ortu gw, grandpa ama granny gw juga! Dasar author aneh!

Author: Euuhh!!!! Maapin saya atuh Kang!! Niat saya kan' baik!!! **hikshiks**

Istrinya Kang Kishi: Udah, lah Mas…dia tuh masih kecil, cabe rawit… dia masih polos, cuman minta maap gitu aja, kalo dia punya salah, ya Mas?

Kang Kishi: Polos? Full color gini! Ya udah, lah ane maapin! Yg penting ni fict jgn ke alay-an, did you understand?

Author: Uwaa! Wakattattebayoo!! Arigato Gozaimashita!! (terharu)

Kang Kishi: Udah, lah jgn sok" an lo klo gg tw artinya! Ok, kupercayakan fict ini padamu, nak!

-=PENYERAHAN FICT KONOHA GAKUEN CAMPING DAY #2 SECARA SAKRAL KEPADA KAOZUKI=-

Author: Makasih, Kang Kishi…makasiihh!!! T^T

Okeee!! Karena sy udah minta restu, mari kita simak fict yang blablablabablabla ini, (kepanjangan klo di deskripsiin!) Oh, iya, ampir lupa… Mulai chapter 2 bahasa narasi-nya jadi lumayan bebas gitu, gakpapa kan? (puppy eyes no jutsu! XP)

**KONOHA GAKUEN CAMPING DAY #2**

**START!!**

_Gedung sekolah Konoha Gakuen, 24.00_

Begitulah, acara uji nyali pun dimulai. Pasangan-pasangan yang akan melakukan uji nyali sudah siap dengan senter dan peta masing-masing. Perlengkapan mereka pun lumayan lengkap, Chouji dengan sisa keripik kentang dan sembei jengkol-nya, Shikamaru dengan lem, dll. Belakangan diketahui alasan Shikamaru bawa lem takol adalah bila pada saat itu Temari ketakutan dan dengan spontan mengibaskan kipasnya, maka Shikamaru akan menempelkan dirinya pada tembok terdekat dengan lem yang dimaksud.

_NARUTO'S POV_

Huff, lumayan tenang kalau aku berpasangan dengan Shion, wong dia kan pawangnya setan-setan, demit, uka-uka, dan sejenisnya… Tapi, gw ngerasa lumayan kasian sama Sasuke, soalnya dia pengen banget bareng sama gw. Eh, tapi menurut gw sih yang lebih aman sama Sakura kali, ya. Abis, setan-setan juga pada takut liat mukanya kalo lagi Shannaro-mode. Hehehehe… Moga-moga aja Sasuke bisa tenang, tapi gak tenangnya kalo ntu Kuntilanak, Kuntilnenek, Kuntilmama, dkk pada ngikutin si Teme gara" dia kecakepan, gua ngaku, lah kalo dia lebih cakep dari gw…

"Naruto, pertama-tama kita melewati Ruang Piket sekolah dulu, ya!" "Oh, i…iya Shion!" duh, gue jadi cengok gini, jujur aja gue takut ama yang namanya JURIG!

"Eh? Kenapa? Ayo masuk ke Ruang Piket, Naruto!" Shion masih semangat buat ngajak gue masuk, dia pake narik-narik tangan gw segala lagi! Brrrr!

"ii..iii…..iiiyyaaaa…..deeehhh!!!" Masih ngebrigidik, gw akhirnya dengan sukses sejahtera selamat sentausa masuk ke Ruang Piket sekolah. Hihh!!!

"KREEEKKKK….."

"GYAAAA??!!! SUARA APAANNN TUUUHHHH!!!!!!" Gue loncat ke belakang Shion, abisnya ada suara aneh gitu di dalemm!! Ya Tuhannn!!! Ya Allaahh!!!

Maapiinn dosa-dosa Naruuuu!!!! Naruu tobat ga akan ngintip buku Guru Jiraiya, Guru Kakashi, ama Guru Ebisu lagi, deeehhhh!!!!! Brrrrr!!!!

"Naruto, tenang aja. Belum ada apa-apa kok, meskipun ruang piket sekolah ini konon ada topeng berdarahnya, yang…TERBANG…."

"HYAAAHH???!!! Shion jangan nakut-nakutin donggg!!!! Dasarr mentang-mentang pawangnya, eh miikonya negeri iblis!!!" Aku tambah gemeteran. Tuh Shion bener" nyebeliinnn!!! "Jangan-jangan kamu takut hantu, ya Naruto?" DEGG. Perkataan Shion 100% oke kayak iklan mizone, cuman bukan bikin badan kita OKE lagi tapi bikin badan kita TIDAK LEBIH OKE alias TAMBAH PARAH.

"Eh? Di…dikit kok…" Aku jawab seadanya, seadanya!!!

"SYUUUNNGG…." Suara sesuatu yang terbang itu nempel di pundakku. Wajahku berubah jadi pucat pasi, suara gak bisa keluar, otak gak berjalan, kaki gak bisa lari.

Lalu, Shion melihat ke belakangku.

"Ehh…Naruto…Umm…Itu…" Tunjuknya.

"I…i….iyaaaa Shiiiooonnn…Iiii…iituuu yyyaannngg diiii beeellaaakkkaannngkuuu apaaa yaaa???????" Suara gw jadi gagap, Azis gagap aja lewat gagapnya.

"Ituu…Topeengg…Berdarah….Terbangg…" Shion mulai nunjukkin wajah aneh gitu.

Bikin suasana tambah serem.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hening rasanya. Lalu, terdengar…

"**WAH-WAH…ADA COWOK IMUT NIH, LUMAYAN BUAT DIMAKAN, SOALNYA AKU SUKA YANG IMUT-IMUT… NYIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI….**"

DEGG!!!! Topeng itu…mauu…nyeret…GUAAAA???!!!!!!

"CABUUTTTTT SHIIIOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AYOOO LAARIII NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dengan kecepatan berlari bak Sena Kobayakawa dari Eyeshield 21, gw ama Shion lari ngacritt ngebut dari tuh ruang piket terkutuk.

"SENAA KOBAYAKAWAAA GUE PINJEMM DULUUU KAKI ENTEEE!!!!!!!"

Teriak gw dengan sekenanya, agar lari gw rasanya cepet.

"SAILOORRR MOONNNN GUE PINJEM KEKUATAN BULANNYAAAA!!!!!"

Dan yang diatas itu teriakan Shion pada Sailor Moon, ga tahu apa alesannya. Pokoknya, kita berdua lari sampai koridor penghubung Lab-dan perpustakaan.

"HAH….HAH..HAHH…U..udah jauh, kan Shionn?? Dia gak ngejar kann??!!"

Tanya gw dengan napas hah-heh-hoh kayak yang dapet penyakit bengekk alias asma.

"E…ennggakkk….hah…hahh…" Jawab Shion ambil napas.

"Eh, Shion tahu gakk??" Tanya gue.

"Apa, Narutoo?"

"Kok gue ngerasa bangga ya ditaksir ama tuh uka-uka satu yang tadi?" Gue nyengir.

_SASUKE'S POV_

Demi Batman kenapa gw harus bareng sama nih cewek satu?! MENGAPA?! Kalo bareng sama dia sama aja kayak ngajak Sadako alias Kunti jalan-jalan ke Bogor jalan kaki dari Garut!!! Ups, gue harus tabah. Berakit-rakit dahulu, berenang-renang kemudian. Bersama Kunti dahulu, sama Naruto kemudian.

"Ummm…Sasukeee?" Tanya tuh cewek.

"Hn?" Gw nanggapnya sewot.

"Kalau hantunya keluar, aku boleh meluk kamu ya?"

NA U'DZUBILLAHIMINDZALIIKKK!!!!!! Dia bilang gitu pake kedip-kedip mata segala! Tuh kan gw OOC jadinya!!

"Gue gak mau." Kata gw dengan nada sewot + sok JaIm.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil deket-deketin gw gitu…!

KALO MELUK LO SAMA AJA GUE MELUK JURIGNYA DODOL. Tapi, sebagaimana cowok cool gw gak mungkin bilang gitu. UCHIHA'S MANNER.

"Ayo cabut, deh. Buang-buang waktu disini." Ajak gw sambil jalan duluan.

"Ehh!! I…iyaa Sasuke!" Tuh cewek ngikutin gw.

Setelah beberapa menit jalan kaki (ya iyalah masa pake busway non??) gw ama Sakura nyampe di kantin. Mikir kantin, gw langsung kepikiran pengen nyolong tomat punya bibi kantin, toh kalo gue masuk kantin kan alesannya lagi uji nyali. Tapi, sekali lagi gue harus pake UCHIHA'S MANNER.

"Eh, Sasuke… aku takut…" Sakura megang tangan gw. Biarlah, kali ini gw biarin dikit. Toh gw harus bersikap _gentleman_.

"Eh, Sakura, tahu gak?" Tanya gw, rencananya mau bikin dia tambah takut.

"A…apa Sasuke?"

"Tahu gak disini suka ada penampakan apa?"

"Enggak tahu…"

"Katanya, disini…."

GLEK. Dia mulai takut…bagus…pembalasan dendam karena megang tangan gw seenak jidat…

"SUKA ADA JURIG LAGI MAKAN BAKSO DI KANTIN UJUNG!!!!!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tuh cewek sukses teriak, karena gw nyorotin senter ke muka gw. Hehehe, sekali-sekali Uchiha Sasuke harus bersikap jahil, kan? Bosen harus _stay cool_ melulu. Emang kulkas_ cool_ melulu? Tunggu. Inget makan bakso, inget Naruto makan ramen. Eghh! Fokus, fokus!

"SRUPUTT….."

DEGG. Suara orang lagi nyeruput mie bakso? Di ujung? Jangan-jangan beneran tuh?

"Sasuke…suara apaan tuh?"

"Gak tahu."

"SRUPUTT….NYAM….NYAM…"

GLEK. Gak salah lagi, itu suara orang, atau jurig lagi makan bakso kumplit plus toge dan daging iga sapi pake sambel tiga sendok.

"NYIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI…………."

Suara itu…rasanya…gue tahu… suara tawa itu…. ehh….

"**WAH, ADA COWOK CAKEP NIH, TEMENIN EKE MAKAN BAKSO DONG, HIHIHIHIHIHIHI….YANG CEWEK JADIIN BAKSO AJA, DEH…YANG COWOK, BOLEH NGE DATE-DONG….NYIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI…."**

"AMIT-AMIT GUE NGE DATE AMA ELOOOO!!!! GW MAU NGEDATE AMA NARUTO DOANG!!!!!!!!! AYO CABUT, FOREHEAD…EH, SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!"

BREMMMMMMMM, gue ngebut sama Sakura minjem kecepetan motornya Valentino Rossi,

"Sasukeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tadiii bennnneeerrrrr bennneeeerrr aadaaaa hantuu?!"

"Iya!!!!! Makanya ayo cepet!!!!!!!! Takutnya dia ngejar gw lagi!!"

Gara-gara kecepetan lari Sena Kobayakawa udah dipinjem, pinjem kecepetannya Akaba deh!(Nah lho kok ceritanya jadi ke Eyeshield 21 molo??)

_NORMAL POV_

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Shion masih berjalan-jalan di dekat ruang Laboratorium,

yang konon disana ada penampakan kerangka manusia yang berjalan sendiri saat malam hari, dan juga setan yang suka menculik murid-murid imut kayak Naruto. Sayang Naruto dan Shion gak tahu tentang angkernya Laboratorium itu, tapi Naruto agak merinding pas lewat situ, sedangkan Shion masih lebih baik daripada Naruto.

"SUNGGUH SADIS CARAMU…" DEGG. Suara itu keluar dari saku Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto…itu suara apa?" Shion agak merinding.

"Itu HP-ku! Tenang aja!" Naruto lalu memeriksa HP-nya. Sedangkan Shion masih berpikir, _'Baru tahu nih Naruto penggemarnya Afgan! Ringtone nya SADIS, hehehe'_

Naruto masih memperhatikan layar HP BB-nya.

'_Telepon dari si Teme…'_ pikirnya. Naruto lalu menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

"Halo? Teme? Kenapa?"

"Eh, Dobe…kamu gak apa-apa kan' disana?"

"Eh, yah…aku gak apa-apa, sih, cuman tadi ada penampakan uka-uka gitu, mana jurignya naksir gue, bilang gw cowok imut…brrrr"

Tampaknya perkataan Naruto, yaitu _'mana jurignya naksir gue, bilang gw cowok imut' _itu membekas di pikiran Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu, kita bareng aja deh! Jadi berempat gitu, aku khawatir ada apa-apa ke kamu, eh iya…sekarang kamu ada dimana?" Jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Di depan Laboratorium IPA, deh kayaknya…" Naruto masih heran-heran.

"Ya sudah aku kesana, tunggu ya!" PIP PIP PIP. Panggilan diakhiri oleh Sasuke.

Naruto masih melongo, dan kurang menerima pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke tadi, atau yang biasa kita-kita sebut TELMI alias telat mikir.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan Naruto!" Ajak Shion.

"Tunggu! Kita tungguin dulu Sasuke, katanya dia mau ke sini, katanya sih bareng aja biar lebih aman." Naruto lalu duduk di balkon dekat Lab IPA itu. Shion lalu mengikutinya.

_SHION'S POV_

Ih! Kenapa sih harus nunggu Sasuke mulu? Kan udah asik aku berduaan sama Naruto! Meskipun Naruto nya sendiri takut hantu, sih kan setidaknya aku bisa berduaan gitu… Kalau Sasuke datang, pasti dia yang nempel sama Naruto! Huh!

Bisa-bisa gue kasih ramalan kematian tuh ke si Uchiha pantat ayam!

Gue merenung sebentar, terus...

Gue ngelirik ke arah Naruto. "Eh, Naruto…"

DEGG. Naruto melirikku, tapi… kok wajahnya beda, rasanya… wajahnya kayak pucat pasi gitu… beda dengan Naruto yang tadi…

Firasatku gak enak. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Kamu Naruto, kan?" Badanku tak bisa bergerak. Aku masih memperhatikan wajahnya.

"**Maksudmu… cowok menarik yang tadi?"**

GLEK. Suaranya juga berubah jadi beda, berat…dan keras…

"DIMANA NARUTO?!!!???" Aku teriak-teriak. Sosok 'Naruto' itu masih berdiri di hadapanku.

"**Dia, sudah tidur dengan lelapnya, tenang saja, dia masih hidup…carilah dia di sekitar sini, dan kalau terlambat… DIA AKAN MENJADI DINNER-KU…" **

A…Apaa???!!!! Naruto…diculiknya???!!!!!!! Rese' nih setan!!!!!!! Angin semakin keras, dan tiba-tiba, Hantu itu menghilang!!

"TUNGGU!!!!!!!!!!!!!KEMBALIKAN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Tapi, percuma. Tidak ada bekas-bekas yang ditinggalkannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan???!!!!!

_NORMAL POV_

Shion masih merasa bingung dan ketakutan karena Naruto diculik oleh hantu penunggu Laboratorium. Sementara itu, Sasuke merasakan hal yang sangat tidak mengenakkan di pikirannya. Apa yang akan Shion lakukan? Apa hal buruk yang dirasakan Sasuke? Benarkah hantu itu yang menyembunyikan Naruto? Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto selanjutnya?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Udah mulai berubah alur cerita kah ini fict? Author juga pusing. Alurnya gak teratur kayaknya. Demo, yang penting _Unleash your imagination_… ^_^

Gue lumayan suka cerita horror gitu. Tapi, jujur gw sendiri juga takut. Gue pernah denger ada hantu yang demen nyeret orang dan gak pernah dikembaliin lagi.

Gue pengen nyoba nih cerita dialamin oleh Naruto! o **digebukin fans Naruto**

Tapi, tenang aja masih banyak sejuta imajinasi yang belum disalurkan ke fict ini…

terlalu banyaknya sampai-sampai ada yang kelupaan…=_=a

Oh, iya…di chapter 1-2 ini banyaknya kejadian yang menimpa Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura ama Shion, ya?

Jadi, chapter 3 nanti aku masukkin chara-chara lain kayak Shika-Tema, dan nasib Shino yang berpasangan sama Akamaru.

Pokoknyaa… THX VO ALL MY FRIEND yang turut membantuku menyelesaikan fict ini…dan kamar mandi, aku berterimakasih padamu, karena saat aku bertapa disanalah aku mendapat inspirasi dan imajinasi yang tidak terhingga….XD~~

Jika berkenan, ripiw ya? –CLING CLING

**KASIH REVIEW? **

YES NO


End file.
